Time for Charley
by idrylla
Summary: The Doctor never looked back on companions after they left him, but he had the feeling he needed to check on Charley Pollard. Following his instinct, he found Charley in 1945, on the eve of her giving birth to her first child. Her husband has been killed in the war and she is alone and scared. The Doctor becomes her doctor as she delivers her baby. Teen for birth, but not gory.
1. Time for Charley

According to Lucie, it had been forever since she went shopping last. According to the Doctor, and he had a much better time sense and much less exaggeration, he knew it had only been three weeks. However, he also knew better than to contradict Lucie in matters of shopping.

"Alright," the Doctor consented, "where to? Blackpool? London?"

"Actually Doctor, I want to try something new," Lucie smiled. The Doctor's eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Yeah, I want to go to Texas."

"What?" This had to be the oddest request Lucie had ever made. "Your serious?"

"Yeah, I am." Lucie smiled.

"Fine, I'll take you to Texas, but where in Texas and when? Texas is quite huge for a shopping trip." The Doctor walked to the console and started entering the coordinates that would take Lucie to Texas.

"Modern day, of course, 2007. And I read about this shopping center in Dallas. It is the biggest in Texas! Two hundred stores," Lucie could hardly contain her excitement.

The Doctor laughed, "Two hundred stores? I think that will keep you busy for a while, Lucie Miller."

Once the TARDIS had landed, Lucie was out the door. She was wearing her most comfortable shoes and had promised to meet the Doctor for lunch at 1:30. She had invited the Doctor to come along, but he declined, admitting to being a terrible shopping companion, unless they were going into a technology store. He stayed next to the console for several minutes, listening to the silence. Then he lifted up the floor panel under the console and climbed down the ladder. The TARDIS's powerhouse was glowing with energy. He walked around, checking the TARDIS's readings, looking for wires that needed to be repaired, and other maintenance issues that there might be. He happily hummed a tune as he walked around, his mind occupied with the TARDIS read outs.

A little tickle in the back of his mind began to form. He ignored it. The constant quiet buzzing of his telepathic race in his mind was quite normal. Once in a while, something would give him notice, but for the most part, it was ignored. He gave the tickle little notice. Again the tickle in his mind distracted him from his work. He looked to the TARDIS's energy column. It glowed a little brighter.

"What is it Old Girl?" he spoke out loud. She didn't answer him. He finished the maintenance checks, climbed back up the ladder and replaced the floor panel. There wasn't much that needed to be done, so he walked to the kitchen. He would get a cup of tea and then catch up on some favorite reading. The tickle in his mind came to him again. He focused his thoughts on it and was surprised by what he found. Charley Pollard, his Edwardian Adventuress. He smiled at the thought of Charley. Absent-mindedly he prepared his tea while thinking back to some of their adventures together. Some had been scary, some had been fun, some had been filled with peril and danger, but no matter what, Charley had stood by his side, ready to face anything. And face anything she did.

The Doctor wandered back into the console room and sat down in his favorite armchair. He put his feet up on the footstool and reached for the top book in the stack of books on the dark wooden table next to his chair. It was _Oliver Twist_, a first edition copy. Charley had found the book for him and he had been delighted to add it to his library. He looked over to the time rotor and spoke out loud, "The book Charley found for me. What is it, Old Girl? Are you trying to tell me something about Charley?"

The TARDIS didn't answer. She usually didn't, but he had a feeling she was trying to tell him something anyway. "You and her didn't quite get along, did you? Or, should I say, you didn't like her?" The console dimmed slightly. "I'm not attacking you, Old Girl. It wasn't your fault. Charley was a walking paradox and that was very repelling to you. She was very fond of you, though, and you know what she meant to me." He stopped in his one sided conversation and listened. He heard nothing, but the feeling that he needed to go see Charley crept over him.

"Will you take me to her?" he asked, getting up out of his chair and going to the console. He didn't know where to look for her or even when. He started to make the adjustments on the console and stopped dead in his tracks. Lucie. He couldn't just leave her, but on the other hand, she would be shopping for hours. The local time was twenty minutes after ten in the morning. She didn't expect to see him again until 1:30. He could easily get back within minutes of leaving, if all went well. He made a note of the location's coordinates and time. Lucie wouldn't even know he had left. The time rotor began to rise and fall and the engines of the ancient machine whined to life. He set what coordinates he could, trusting the TARDIS to take him to the right place.

The TARDIS landed, it's rotor quite still and engines quiet. The Doctor looked at the information on the console and screen. England, 1945. The Doctor straightened his cravat and smoothed his waistcoat. He slipped his favorite green frock coat on and walked to the doors. He took a deep breath. He felt nervous. Why did he feel nervous? This was Charley, one of his dearest friends. Upon opening the door, he found himself in front of a lovely little cottage. It was afternoon and the sun shone brightly on the garden that surrounded the house. The garden looked a little over-grown, but not too messy. He walked up to the door of the cottage, hoping the TARDIS had brought him to the right place, and knocked on the door.


	2. Surprise!

It was several moments later when the door was opened and there in front of him, was his Charley. She was clearly surprised, but it was only a moment later that her face split into a wide smile, "Doctor!" she cried.

"Charley," the Doctor said as she threw her arms around his neck. He smelled her hair. He had held her close many times during their adventures and time together. He knew the smell of her hair. It had not changed. He squeezed her, but felt something odd between them. They released each other and he stepped back to look at her. In front of him was a very large, pregnant stomach. He looked up at Charley's face. She was smiling.

"Come in, Doctor, come in." She took him by the hand and pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind him. She led him to the parlor. "Doctor, I want to introduce you to my friend and neighbor, Beth Todd. Beth, this is my very good friend, the Doctor."

The Doctor had not noticed the other woman in parlor. She stood up and held out her hand. The Doctor took it and gently shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Doctor. Charley has mentioned you often," Beth said.

The Doctor looked over the woman. She looked to be about Charley's age. Her hair and clothes reflected the style of the year. He smiled, "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Todd."

Beth laughed, "Oh, you look and act just like Charley described."

The Doctor laughed. He looked at Charley, who was turning a shade of red. "She's told you nothing good, about me I suspect."

"Not so, Doctor. She always has wonderful things to say about you."

Charley cut in abruptly, "Doctor, what brings you here?"

" I found myself back in the area and decided to call on you," the Doctor lied.

"Well, you probably have a lot of catching up to do. I'll be heading home now. Call me, Charley, if you need anything," Beth let herself out the front door.

The Doctor turned to face Charley and take a good proper look at her. She was pregnant, that much was very clear, but she was also older than she was when he saw her last. Her eyes sparkled. "Doctor, I can't believe you were in the area, as you told Beth, so what are you doing here?"

"To tell you the truth, Charley, I'm not sure. I was thinking about you, though, and decided to come see you. How are you?"

Charley sat down with some difficulty. "I'm fine Doctor. Uncomfortable, but fine." She smiled and rubbed her hand over her stomach.

The Doctor sat down in a chair opposite Charley. "You look very well. It's been a long time since I saw you last. You got married, I gather?"

"Well of course I did!" Charley sounded a little hurt. "You don't think I would have a baby without being properly married."

"Yes, of course, Charley. I didn't mean..." he let the sentence drop off. "What is your husband's name?"

"John Collins," Charley answered.

"Well, Mrs. Charley Collins, how long have you been married?"

"About two and a half years. We didn't think we would have any children. I was old to be marrying for the first time at the ripe old age of thirty and certainly old to be having my first child, but we were pleasantly surprised when we found out."

"Thirty is not old at all," the Doctor thought of his own age. "When you are over one thousand years old, thirty is just a young child."

Charley laughed, "I know Doctor, but for this time period in Earth's history, thirty is quite an old maid." They both chuckled for a moment more. "Would you like some tea, Doctor?"

"You don't need to do that Charley," he started.

"I know how much you like tea and what kind of hostess would I be not to serve my guest some refreshment?" Charley stood up and waddled her way into the kitchen. The Doctor took the opportunity to look around the room. He was sitting in a cheerful room. Several pictures sat on a table next to the sofa. He looked at them. A smiling Charley, dressed in white, with a smiling man standing beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist. The Doctor felt a twang of jealousy as he looked at her wedding picture. No, he was happy for Charley. It was fairly obvious to him that she was happy. He wondered why the TARDIS had planted the idea in his mind that he needed to be here with her.

"Here we are," Charley carried in a tea tray, filled with the English's tea ritual items - cups, saucers, a steaming pot, a plate of biscuits, and two cloth napkins, folded neatly. She poured a cup and handed it to him before she poured one for herself and sat back down. "Oh, my feet," she chuckled before taking a sip.

They talked. For hours they sat together and talked. Charley told the Doctor about what she had been doing the last few years and the Doctor told her some of his adventures he had had. He discovered that her husband was away, fighting in the war. Life had been a little more difficult for Charley, being pregnant and her husband leaving, but she was strong and dealing well with the separation.

The Doctor, while enjoying spending time with Charley again, couldn't understand why the TARDIS had brought him here. She was happy. She didn't need him. He was glad to see her happy and well, but it ached in his hearts to see her, to be here with her and know that he would have to say good-bye again soon.

"Are you hungry, Doctor? Should I fix us some dinner?" Charley asked. The sun was setting.

The Doctor hopped up out of his chair. He picked up the tea tray. "Let me fix us dinner, Charley."

"Doctor, that isn't necessary," Charley stood up.

"I insist, Charley. Join me in the kitchen and I will fix dinner. I'll even clean up all the dishes when we are done."

Charley laughed. "Alright." They walked to the kitchen together. The Doctor set the tray on the counter next to the sink. He went to the stove and began to pull out pots and pans, twirling them in his hands before setting them down. Charley laughed at his energetic display. He went to the icebox and looked in. There wasn't much food, but then, why would there be? There was a war going on and Charley was only one person in the house. He took out some eggs and cheese. He began to tell Charley about a brilliant, but insane chef he met on the planet Adeki. Charley laughed at his antidotes. He was right in the middle of his story, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought, Doctor, I want to hear how the story ends," Charley laughed as she stood up and made her way to the door. The Doctor stirred up the food, a smile on his face. He knew he would have to say good-bye to Charley soon, but for now, he was going to enjoy every moment of being in Charley's company again.

A wail from the hallway tore the Doctor from his thoughts. He turned off the stove's burner and ran to the hall. Charley had sunk to the floor, sobbing. In her hand was a yellow telegram, trimmed with black. The Doctor took the telegram from her. He didn't need to read it. He already knew what it said, but he read it anyway.

"Mrs. Collins, it is my painful duty to inform you that a report has this day been received from the War Office notifying the death of Sergeant John William Collins. I am to express to you the sympathy and regret of the Army Council at your loss. The cause of death was Killed in Action."


	3. Labor Pains

_"Mrs. Collins, it is my painful duty to inform you that a report has this day been received from the War Office notifying the death of Sergeant John William Collins. I am to express to you the sympathy and regret of the Army Council at your loss. The cause of death was Killed in Action."_

The Doctor suddenly felt numb. He had not known the man, but this was Charley's husband, and she loved him. The Doctor's hearts ached for her. He bent down and pulled Charley up by the arms. He hugged her, but she did not hug him back. She stood limp in his arms, shaking with sobs. He gently led her into the parlor and they sat down together. Charley buried her head into the Doctor's chest and cried. There was nothing the Doctor could do. He stroked Charley's hair and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Charley," he whispered. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Charley. They sat like that for a long time. Charley cried and the Doctor stroked her head. Finally her cried subsided and she held quite still, having fallen asleep. The Doctor didn't move. He stayed sitting on the sofa late into the night, his arms wrapped around Charley, her head still buried into his chest. He could feel his waistcoat and shirt were wet with her tears. Another hour passed before Charley stirred.

"Charley, let's get you into bed," he whispered.

"Oh, Doctor," Charley said, her voice filled with misery. He helped her to stand up and walked her to her bedroom. The room was dark. He helped Charley to sit down on her bed. The Doctor turned on the beside lamp. Charley didn't move, so the Doctor bent down and removed her shoes and stockings. He pushed her legs up onto the bed and eased her down onto the pillows. Charley was in a stupor, not taking any notice of the Doctor. He pulled a blanket over her.

"Charley, do you need anything?" he asked.

Charley grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to her with surprising strength. "Don't leave me, Doctor," she said.

"I won't Charley, I promise. I will stay right here. You get some sleep," he assured her, stroking her hair from her eyes.

"Don't leave me," she said again.

"I won't," the Doctor turned around and saw a chair in a corner of the room. He went to it, picked it up and brought it right next to her bed. "I'll be here. I won't leave you, except maybe to get some tea from the kitchen," he smiled, but Charley did not smile back. She closed her eyes. The Doctor leaned over and placed a hand on her forehead. He began to massage her head, her temples and the bridge of her nose. Her breathing slowed and she finally fell asleep. He sat there for a while, looking at his sweet Charley. He hoped she would find peace in her sleep. When he was quite sure she was in a deep sleep, he went to the kitchen and cleaned up the uneaten dinner. He placed the food on a plate and stuck it into the icebox. He heated up the tea kettle and fixed himself a cup of tea. He had seen a bookshelf in the parlor and he took a moment to look over the books. Smiling at Charley's literary selection, he took a copy of _Ivanhoe_ off the shelf. Back in Charley's room, he settled down in the chair next to her bed, opened the book and began to read.

An while later, Charley squirmed in her sleep, but she did not wake up. The Doctor peeked over the top of the book. Charley settled back down and her breathing became deep and regular again. The Doctor read on in the book. He had read _Ivanhoe_ before, but it had been a long time ago. He was swept up in the story. Several hours later, Charley woke up. She stretched and looked at the Doctor, who was watching her. The book was in his lap and an empty cup of tea sat on the bed stand.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's about 10 o'clock, Charley," the Doctor leaned over to her. He laid a hand on her head.

"You didn't leave me."

The Doctor smiled, "Of course not."

Charley tried to sit up. The Doctor took her by the hand and helped to pull her up into a sitting position. "I need to use the restroom," Charley said. With the Doctor's help, she stood up. She left the room. The Doctor took the moment to return his tea cup to the kitchen. The house was dark and quiet. A crumpled telegram lay on the hall floor. The Doctor was waiting at her bedside when Charley came out of the powder room. She sat down on the bed and he handed her a drink of water. She took the glass and sipped at the cool water. When she was done, he took the cup and placed it on the bed stand.

The Doctor watched her. Suddenly, Charley grabbed her stomach. "Oh!" she cried. She looked up at the Doctor. He kneeled on the floor in front of her. After several moments, she sat up again and let out a sigh.

The Doctor answered her unasked question, "Contractions, Charley. You've been having contractions for the last couple of hours. You're going into labor. "

Charley's eyes flew open, "Labor? But Doctor, the baby isn't due for another two weeks."

"It's alright Charley. Two weeks early is fine. Sometimes, a traumatic event can set off early labor. I expect, that is what happened to you."

Charley's hand rubbed her stomach, "Oh no, Doctor."

"Come on, Charley, lay down." He gently pushed on her shoulders. She followed his instructions and laid back down. "Try and get some more sleep. I think you should be able to for a while longer."

"How do you know I've been having contractions?" she asked him.

"Because of the way you've been sleeping. Every 45 minutes or so, you start to squirm in your sleep."

"I haven't been sleeping well the last few weeks. I squirm and move a lot during the night. It is not an indication that I'm having contractions," Charley debated.

"Perhaps, but you can't deny what you just felt, can you?" The Doctor laid his hand on her forehead again.

"No," Charley relaxed under his touch. "How can I go back to sleep now? I'm in labor."

The Doctor began to rub her head. "Relax Charley, close your eyes and relax." He felt Charley's face muscles loosen up. Soon she was breathing deeply again. He had hoped that all of Charley's squirming while she slept had been just that, squirming, but after that last contraction with her awake, he was sure. She was in labor. The TARDIS had brought him here, to this moment in Charley's time so she wouldn't be alone when she received the news of her husband. So she wouldn't be alone when she went into labor. So she wouldn't be alone.

Another two hours passed. The Doctor finished his book. He noted each time Charley had a contraction. They were getting closer together, but only a little. She still had a long way to go. The next contraction woke her up. "Ow, ow," she hugged her stomach. When it ended, she looked up at the Doctor, "That is not the nicest way to be woken up from sleep."

The Doctor smiled, "I would imagine not." He took her hands in his. "Painful?"

"Yes, but bearable," she sighed. "How much longer did I sleep?"

"Another two hours. It's just after midnight." Charley sighed again. The Doctor reached for her hand and held it gently in his own cool hand. "What were your plans for when this happened? Are you going to the local hospital?"

"No, the nearest hospital is 30 miles away and it's mostly filled with wounded military. I don't want to go there. I had planned on the midwife coming and my neighbor, Beth." Charley sat up and cradled her stomach.

"Do you want me to call the midwife or Beth?" the Doctor offered.

"No, not yet. The pain is bearable and I don't think the baby is coming anytime soon. I'd rather just have some peace for a while. And, I don't want to explain John's death to anyone just yet, either."

The Doctor nodded. He passed Charley the glass of water. She took the cup in her hands and looked at it. "You sure want me to drink water, don't you?"

"Hydration is very important for mothers-to-be. Have a sip."

"Yes, Doctor," Charley said. She drank some of the water before handing the glass back to the Doctor. "Well, Doctor, I think I've got a long way to go, but the pain is too much to sleep through now. What should I do?"

"I could read out loud to you," the Doctor suggested.

"Do you still have your violin in the TARDIS?" Charley asked. The Doctor nodded. "Would you play for me?"

The Doctor smiled and stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't go running off."

For the first time since getting the telegram, Charley smiled. "I'll try not to," she teased. The Doctor ran out of the house and unlocked the TARDIS. He ran down the corridor to the music room, picked up his violin and ran back out. Once he reached the console room, he stopped, looked up at the time rotor and smiled. "Thanks, Old Girl, for bringing me here to be with Charley." He went back into the house and Charley's room. She had changed clothes while he was gone and was now wearing a night gown. She sat back onto the bed and smiled when the Doctor walked into her room. He laid the violin case on the foot of her bed and opened it. Reverently he took the polished instrument from its case. He plucked at the strings and made finite adjustments to the pegs.

He played a violin concerto by Bach. Charley sat back, leaning against her headboard and sighed. The Doctor played beautifully. She lost herself in the music, swaying gently with its beat. As he held the final note of the piece, a contraction hit Charley. She leaned over and hugged her stomach. The only sound she made was a controlled deep breathing. Several moments later, she relaxed. "These contractions certainly aren't pleasant." The Doctor watched her with his intense gaze. "It's fine, Doctor. Painful, but tolerable. You still play beautifully, Doctor. Can you play anything by Tchaikovsky?"

The Doctor watched her a moment longer and after deciding she was fine, he put the violin to his chin and began to play music from _Swan Lake_. He made it through a song and a half before the next contraction. He stopped playing and watched Charley as she took deep, deliberate breaths. "Don't stop," she panted.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

Charley nodded and continued to breath. The Doctor began to play again. The contractions were getting somewhat closer together, but he didn't think she was progressing too much. When he finished the song, he placed the violin back into its case. Charley looked disappointed.

"Oh Doctor, that was so beautiful. You don't need to stop on my account."

"I'll play for you again later, but right now, how about we get you up and walking a bit?"

"Walk? Doctor, nobody walks when they are in labor. We just stay in bed," Charley protested.

The Doctor took Charley by the hand and helped her up. "Walking will help. It will help with the pain and it will help speed things up. I know nobody does this in this day and age, but I promise you, walking will help. Trust me."

Charley stood up, "I do trust you, Doctor."

"Come on," he said and he opened the back door that lead out into the garden. The night air was cool and pleasant. The half moon provided a bit of light and illuminated sections of the garden.

Charley put her arm through the Doctor's crooked elbow. They walked together through the garden. Charley pointed to plant. "I know it is dark and you can't see this, but right here is a rose bush. John planted this right after we moved into the house. It has the most beautiful flowers."

"What color roses?" he asked.

"Pink," Charley sighed.

"A beautiful color for a rose." The continued to circle the small garden

"John loved his garden. He worked in it every spare moment he got. I'm afraid that since he left, I haven't been able to keep it maintained quite so well as he did."

"Well, that's perfectly understandable." They walked a few steps more before Charley stopped. The Doctor felt his arm being squeezed. Charley's breathing quickened. "Slow down your breaths, Charley. Slow deep breaths." Charley obeyed and several moments later the Doctor felt the grip on his arm relax.

"You were right Doctor, walking seems to have sped things up a big. The pain is still there, but it is different. Less painful in some ways," Charley told him.

The Doctor chuckled to himself. Leave it to Charley to have a calm discussion on what was happening to her. She wasn't panicking or yelling, just breathing and discussing. The adventuress side of her had not gone away. He was also surprised by her casual chatting about her husband. It had only been a few hours ago that she had gotten the news of his death and cried in mourning. Either she was in some sort of denial, or she was focusing her energies on the impending birth of her child. Knowing Charley, it was the latter.

"Can you smell that Doctor?" Charley asked as they circled past another section of the garden in the dark.

"Primrose isn't it?"

"Yes. You're good, Doctor. If I wasn't having a baby, this might be a fun game to play with you, guess the plants while walking through the garden in the dark. Not a very good name for a game, is it?"

"A little long," the Doctor sniffed again. "Lavender?"

"Yes, oh," Charley squeezed his arm again and stopped in her tracks. She took deep breaths and put more of her weight into his strong grip. Several moments passed and she released her grip. "Did you know, deep breaths during contractions, right next to the lavender is quite pleasant? Except for the pain, of course." Her teasing insight on the situation made the Doctor smile.

The walked around the garden several more times, stopping for Charley each time another wave of pain hit her. Finally, they got painful enough that the Doctor was holding her up during them. He suggested the move inside the house. Charley protested about going indoors yet.

"I don't want to, not yet. The cool air feels good."

"Alright Charley, if that's what you want. Next contraction, I want you to try something. Face me, put your arms around my neck and bend your knees, like you are doing a ballet plié."

Even in the dark, the Doctor could see Charley's expression at his suggestion. "Doctor, that seems, rather, well intimate."

"Give it a try, Charley. If you don't like it or it doesn't help, you don't have to do it again. Remember, I'm trying to help you. I want things to progress and for you to be as comfortable as possible."

"I'm having a baby, Doctor, it's hardly comfortable."

The Doctor smiled, "I know. Just try it." They continued to walk a little more, but Charley was slowing down. "Next contraction should be soon. Face me, Charley. That's right, now, put your arms around my neck." She did just in time because the next contraction began as soon as her hands were around him. "Bend your knees Charley and breathe deeply." Charley obeyed. The contraction lasted longer than any of the ones before it. Charley kept her eyes closed as she concentrated on her breaths.

"They are getting intense." Charley didn't move. She kept her arms around the Doctor and panted. "Doctor, how do you know so much about labor pains and what helps the most?"

"Well, I'm brilliant Charley." Charley's head snapped up and she looked him in the eyes with an amused grin. "Well I am, and I'm over a thousand years old. That's a lot of time to learn about things. And, since humans are some of my favorite alien creatures, I've studied a lot about them. One of the things I've studied is human reproduction and childbirth."

Charley didn't have the energy for a comeback, but the look in her eyes showed her amusement at the Doctor's confession of knowledge. They stood that way until the next contraction. Charley's grip around the Doctor tightened. Her breathing sped up. "Charley, deep breaths. Come on, breath with me," and the Doctor started slow deep breaths. Charley copied him, but with a great deal more difficulty.

Suddenly Charley buckled over and her eyes grew wide. The Doctor held her in a strong grip around her waist. She felt a wetness trickling down her legs and onto her bare feet. She looked down and saw in the moonlight, her feet glistening with water. She noticed the Doctor's shoes were wet too. "Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"I felt, well, what I can best describe as a pop in my stomach. I'm afraid my water broke and your shoes were in the way." She hid her face into his chest.

The Doctor chuckled. "It's alright Charley. It's all part of the process."

"But your shoes," Charley started.

"It's OK Charley, really, and besides shoes are washable."

Charley kept her hands wrapped around his neck and her head buried into his chest. She felt terribly embarrassed. Labor was hard enough without the added embarrassment of her water breaking all over the Doctor's shoes. He was being so understanding. It was kind of him to be so understanding, she thought, but embarrassing all the same. She had not meant to hang onto him like this either, but the position was, so far, the best way to endure the pain. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she had always wanted to hold the Doctor like this and have him be so gentle and strong for her, but she had known it would never happen. And now, that long ago passed wish was coming true, but she never would have wanted it for this reason. It was all wrong. She was married. She shouldn't be holding another man so closely, but John wasn't here. He would never be here again, she realized. She was a widow. She sobbed into the Doctor's chest. He stroked her hair and whispered encouraging words at her.

"He's gone, he's gone," she sobbed. The Doctor said nothing. He kissed the top of her head. She cried until the next contraction came. She squeezed her hands around his neck, bent her knees and dropped her weight onto the Doctor. He squeezed her hips, holding her up. The counter pressure on her hips helped against the pain of the contraction as it pushed on her body. The Doctor started deep breathing in an exaggerated way. Charley followed his lead, but towards the end she was starting to pant. The pain was getting to be too much to bear.

"Doctor," Charley panted when it was over, "I think I want to call the midwife now."


	4. Birth

_"Doctor," Charley panted when it was over, "I think I want to call the midwife now."_

"Sure," come on. He led her back into the house. She went to the telephone in the kitchen and dialed the number. The Doctor turned on a few dim lamps in the house. They needed light, but there was no need for more light than was necessary. Keeping the rooms semi-dark would be more relaxing for Charley. He could hear her side of the conversation on the phone.

"May I speak to Mrs. Morgan? Oh, I see. Yes, I understand. Well, would you please let her know that Mrs. Collins called and to come over as soon as possible. Thank you." Charley walked slowly back into the parlor, where the Doctor was waiting for her. "The midwife, she is at another delivery," Charley panted, "The Hills, they're having twins, Ah!" Charley bent over and started to pant. The Doctor rushed to her and held her by the shoulders. He tried to get her to put her arms around him again, but with an incredible amount of strength, she shouted "No!" at him and panted through the contraction.

When it was over, the Doctor hugged her. "I'm sorry Doctor," she said breathlessly.

"Whatever for?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you," Charley looked at him apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Charley," he hugged her again. "You did right by telling me what was best for you at that moment."

Charley's shoulders shook. "What am I going to do Doctor? The midwife can't make it." She cried into his shoulder.

"What did you just call me?"

"Doctor. It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it is also what I am. Charley, I'm a doctor. I can deliver your baby."

Charley pulled out of his hug and looked up at him, "You can't. I mean. That wouldn't be right. Doctor, we're friends, good friends, but don't you think that is a little inappropriate?"

"Oh, Charley, Charley, you're having a baby. It isn't personal, this is business. I'm a doctor and will be very professional. But," he paused, "if you would be more comfortable, I can take you to the hospital."

"No, I don't want to go there. It's so far away too and I just don't think I could stand the ride in the car." Charley's panting became quicker as the next contraction began. She leaned into the Doctor's body. They breathed together. "Alright, Doctor. I guess I don't have another choice. But, what happens if I yell or scream? I don't want to hurt you."

"Charley, only you would be so thoughtful of someone else while in hard labor. Do what you need to do. Do what feels right and comes naturally. Don't worry about me. You can yell at me, squeeze me as hard as you need and if you happen to kill me, I'll just regenerate and finish delivering your baby." He smiled at her and was rewarded with a small smirk.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Can you please call Beth? I want her over here now."

"Sure Charley, here, lean against the sofa. I'll call Mrs. Todd." The Doctor went to the phone and saw a list of numbers taped to the wall. He found Beth Todd's number and called it. "Hello, may I speak with Mrs. Todd please. Yes, of course, my name is the Doctor and I need to speak to Mrs. Todd. I am calling in behalf of Mrs. Collins, your neighbor. Well, tell her that Mrs. Collins is in labor and requests your wife's assistance. Fine, thank you." The Doctor returned to Charley's side.

"What was that about?" Charley was smiling.

The Doctor ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Well it seems that Mr. Todd wasn't pleased with another man calling his wife in the wee hours of the morning. Don't worry, I know that Beth heard what we were talking about. She'll be over soon."

Charley's smile quickly disappeared as the next wave of pain washed over her. She moaned, bent her knees and leaned heavily into the sofa. The Doctor stood next to her and waited for it to end. There was a quick knock at the door and Beth let herself in without waiting for an answer. She ran to Charley's side.

"Charley, whatever are you doing up? You should be lying down," Beth's arms were wrapped around Charley's shoulders and trying to pull her up to walk.

"No," Charley panted, "standing helps."

"Doctor, surely you can reason with her. She needs to be in bed," Beth looked to the Doctor for help.

But the Doctor shook his head, "Whatever Charley feels like doing, that's what she'll do."

"The midwife. Have you called her yet?"

Charley shook her head, but didn't speak as she concentrated on the pain she was feeling. The Doctor answered Beth's question. "Mrs. Morgan is out, delivering the Hill's twins tonight. But it's alright, I'm a doctor. I'll be delivering the baby."

"Doctor!" Charley shouted, "Something moved, something's different!" Charley grunted and started pushing against the pain.

The Doctor and Beth grabbed Charley by the arms. "Come on, Charley, time to get you ready to have a baby." They led Charley back into her bedroom. "Beth, help Charley get ready. Charley," he looked into her pain filled, frightened eyes. "you are doing wonderfully. I'm going to the TARDIS and I'm going to get some things we'll need. " He hardly finished speaking when the next contraction hit. Charley started a quick, panicked breath. "Charley, deep, slow breaths."

"I can't," she panted.

"Charley, yell. Come on, yell out the pain. Now Charley, yell at me!" The Doctor ordered. Charley let out a strangled yell that lasted until the contraction was over. "Excellent Charley. Yelling will keep you from breathing too quickly and hyperventilating. We can't have you passing out. Next contraction Charley, yell. I'll be right back." He turned and ran out the front door to his TARDIS. He opened the doors and ran down the hall to the medical bay. He gathered up linens, absorbent padding, a stack of towels, some plastic sacks, a bucket, scissors, suction bulb, and whatever else he could find that he thought he might need. He turned on the hot tap in the medical bay's sink and it filled the bucket with perfectly hot water. "Thanks Old Girl," the Doctor whispered. Walking as quickly as he could with a bucket full of water, he made his way back to the house. He entered as Charley was yelling her way through a contraction. They weren't screams, but a surprisingly quiet, throaty yell .

"Doctor, hurry!" Beth called to him. He laid out the linen on the bed and places several layers of the absorbent padding. He and Beth helped Charley to sit in the middle of the bed.

"Beth, get behind Charley and help her sit up." Beth did as she was told, but she looked very confused. "Charley, lean back against Beth. I'm going to check on the baby and see how far along you are." Charley obeyed with tremendous difficulty. The Doctor smiled. "Charley, I can already see the baby's head. You are doing great. Next contraction, I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can. "

"Do I have to yell again?" Charley panted, her eyes were only half-way open.

"No Charley," the Doctor laughed. "Only if you want to."

Charley panted a few more times, she started to chant, "Not again, not again," and then she bore down against the pain. The Doctor encouraged her on until the contraction was over.

"Doctor, I'm scared."

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "My Charley, scared? Charley Pollard, Edwardian Adventuress? You are one of the bravest people I know. You have faced terrors and monsters with a calm strength. You stood by me at my absolute worst as we faced some of our greatest fears. You are brave and strong and you will be braver and stronger now than you have ever been before because what is waiting for you on the other side of all this pain is not a monster. It is the most beautiful thing you will ever see. Your child. I believe in you, my Charley."

The Doctor kept his voice calm and encouraging. He knew everything was going the way it should and this was a textbook perfect labor, so far, but inside, he was a little anxious. Brilliant he was and he knew what to do and what to expect, but it hurt him to see Charley in so much pain. Plus the fact that he had never actually delivered a human baby before. But he wasn't going to let his nerves show. Not in front of Charley. Not for the universe. Charley pushed silently through several more contractions. Each time the baby made its appearance into the world a little more. "You're doing beautifully Charley. Absolutely perfect. You are almost there," he said to her. She was panting hard with the exertion of the work. "Just a few more pushes and it will be over."

Again Charley bore down and grunted with the effort. The Doctor and Beth encouraged her and Beth held her hands. Finally in a rush of release, the baby slipped out and the Doctor caught it in his hands. "Charley, it's a boy!" The baby's eyes were wide open and it cried softly for a few moments before becoming quiet as it looked at the world for the first time. The Doctor suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose and then wrapped it up in the blankets the Doctor had at the ready. He placed the baby boy on Charley's chest.

Tears flowed from Charley's exhausted eyes. "Oh, Doctor, he's beautiful," she said in awe. "I can't believe it. He is perfect!"

"Yes, Charley, he is." For several minutes, they sat together, quietly. Beth sat behind Charley, who was still leaning up against her, looking over Charley's shoulder and cooing at the tiny baby. The Doctor watched Charley cry her tears of joy. He smiled. There were very few things he had ever done in his long, long life, that made him feel happier than he did at that moment.


	5. The first day

The Doctor tied off and cut the umbilical cord. Charley looked up at him in surprise. "Ow, Doctor, a contraction! Why am I having a contraction?"

"The afterbirth Charley. Come on, you need to push." He saw the look of dread on her face. "Don't worry Charley, after what you just went though, this is going to be a walk in the park." Several minutes later, the Doctor was removing the top layer of padding off the bed. He stuck it all into a sack. "Beth, why don't you help Charley to the restroom where she can get cleaned up and changed. Here is a stack of towels for your use. Charley, let me have the baby. I'm going to take him to the TARDIS and measure him, weigh him, and scan him. Make sure he is nice and healthy." The Doctor took the baby from Charley's arms.

"Don't be taking him away on his first alien planet adventure, Doctor," Charley teased. The Doctor smiled and left the women alone. He took the baby to the TARDIS. Upon opening the doors, he announced to the time rotor, "Look Old Girl! It's Charley's son!" He went to the medical bay, where he washed the baby clean, measured him, and scanned him. He was perfect. Everything was there. The baby screamed at being washed down. The Doctor wrapped the infant in a new clean blanket. He picked him up and held him close, calming the baby down. It had been a very long time since he had held such a tiny baby in his arms. He thought back to the birth of his own son. How many centuries had it been now? He had loved being a father. He had spent every moment with his young son, until he went away to the academy. Until he became a Time Lord, like all the others. Then, there had been his beautiful granddaughter, Susan. She had been such a light in his life. She was smart, inquisitive, and just as beautiful as a girl could be. There was something about a little girl that had made his hearts absolutely melt. She had her grandfather wrapped around her tiny fingers and she knew it. Oddly, he had spent much more time with his grandchild than he had with his son. While the other Time Lords had shunned the Doctor and been embarrassed at his odd ways, Susan had not. She loved his stories of his adventures. She loved hearing about the planets he had visited. She loved him unconditionally.

The Doctor shook his head. He felt a tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off, sniffed once and looked at Charley's son. The boys eyes were wide open and staring right at the Doctor. "Come on, son, I want to show you something." He walked down several corridors until he reached the butterfly room. He opened the door and walked into the vast room. Butterflies of every color, size and shape fluttered about gracefully. "This was your mother's favorite room. She would spend hours in here. I believe she would day dream and write in her diary, but I don't know for sure. It was her special place. A place to be alone and enjoy some peace in between our adventures. You must have her share her many adventures with you. I hope she does. She will have the most fantastic stories to tell. Your mother," the Doctor paused. He watched a butterfly land on top of the baby's head. "I loved your mother. She was my dear friend. It broke my hearts when she decided to leave, but I understood. They all leave me in the end. I'm just glad she found love and now she has you." The Doctor stared at the child's eyes. They were just like Charley's. "It's funny," he chuckled, "You are only 10 minutes old and I am over one thousand years old. You can't imagine what it is like to live this long. If I'm good and careful, I could easily live for another thousand. We'll see on that, I guess. But you, you have your entire life ahead of you. It's not going to be an easy life, I'm afraid. Your father just died. Your mother is going to have to raise you on her own. Maybe she will marry again, but it will never be quite the same for her. I have no doubt, though, that you will be loved and well cared for. She will move mountains to take care of you." The Doctor sniffed again. The butterfly on the baby's head fluttered away. "Speaking of your mother, she is probably wondering where we've gotten off to. If I don't get you back to her soon, she'll be marching through the halls of the TARDIS to find us."

He walked back through the TARDIS and out the door. The summer sunshine was rising over the horizon. The first morning rays reached the Doctor and the baby. "Welcome to Earth," he whispered to the child. He took the baby into the house and placed him into Charley's waiting arms. She was sitting up in bed, her hair was wet from being washed and her face glowed with joy.

"I was starting to think you had taken him to see the planet Cimmeria IV. What took you so long? Is he alright? Did the scanners show something wrong?" Charley's voice turned into a panic.

"No, nothing wrong at all. He is perfectly healthy. He has every part and all systems are functioning perfectly. "

"You make it sound like you were doing routine maintenance on the TARDIS."

The Doctor chuckled, "And afterwards, I took him to the Butterfly room. I told him it was your favorite room."

Charley sighed, "It certainly was."

Beth walked into the room. "Well Charley, I've got your night gown and I'll get it washed up for you. If you are alright, I'm going to head home and check on my little ones. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you are doing. You'll stay with her, I presume, Doctor?"

"I won't leave her side."

"Good. Congratulations, Charley," Beth leaned over and kissed Charley's cheek and then the baby's head. "See you later."

"Bye and thank you," Charley smiled. She looked at her tiny child and sighed. "He is amazing."

"Just like his mother," the Doctor sat down next to Charley's bed.

Charley turned to look at the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for helping me. For being here for me, taking care of me, delivering my baby. I just don't know how to thank you enough."

"It was my honor and privilege to be here Charley. Thank you for letting me be a part of your son's birth."

Charley blushed. "It was rather awkward," she said.

"Not at all Charley. It was an amazing experience. You look exhausted, though. Want me to take your little man and let you get some sleep?" The Doctor leaned forward to remove the baby from his mother's arms.

"I don't ever want to let him go, but I suppose I should get some rest. " Charley relinquished her son to the Doctor's outstretched arms. She shifted down in the bed and tried to lay down. "Ow, I'm so sore."

The Doctor held out one hand to her and helped ease her down onto her pillows. "Hardly surprising. You just performed a most exhausting physical activity. Just sleep now."

Charley closed her eyes. The Doctor reached over and turned off the lamp's light. The morning's sun rays peaked through the window. He went to the window and pulled the curtains closed. The room fell into a semi-darkness.

"Psst, Doctor." The Doctor turned around and saw Beth in the bedroom's doorway. Still cradling the baby, he walked over to her and followed her out into the kitchen. She held in her hand the discarded telegraph. "Doctor, when did this arrived?" There were tears in her eyes.

"Last night. Several hours after I arrived and you left. The shock sent Charley into labor."

Beth looked down at the note again. "I can't believe this. This is the most terrible thing ever."

The Doctor nodded his head. He had seen his share of worlds ending and civilizations collapse, but this was personally one of the worst thing he had ever experienced, because it was the worst thing that could ever happen to Charley. Her grief was his. "I won't be able to stay with her for too long, so she is going to need lots of support from you." Beth nodded. "If I know Charley, she will be stubborn and never ask for help, and I have no doubt that she will be just fine and live a wonderful life, but keep an eye on her anyway."

"You talk as if you will never see her again," Beth said.

"My life, well, I travel a lot. It is dangerous and I'm never sure where my travels will take me. I might see her again. I might not. But I won't leave just yet. She'll be ready to be rid of me by the time I go."

Beth smiled a weak smile and turned to the front door. "I'll be back later." She left and closed the door. The Doctor carried the baby into the living room. He turned off all the lamps and picked another book from Charley's library. "Treasure Island," the Doctor spoke out loud to the baby. "This is a book every boy needs to read. Pirates and buried treasure. Honor and betrayal. Adventure." He sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, adjusted the baby in his arm, and opened the book. "Chapter one, the Old Sea Dog at the Admiral Benbow." The Doctor read out loud to the child, even long after it had gone to sleep. They were getting to the exciting part when the blind pirate arrives at the Admiral Benbow when the baby squirmed, woke up and started to cry. The Doctor set the book down and stood up. He gently bounced the baby in his arms, but the baby's mouth was rooting around, looking for food. Such an amazing involuntary action for an infant in its fight for survival. The Doctor went back to Charley's room. She was struggling to sit up in bed.

"I heard him cry," she said, as the Doctor held out his hand to help her sit up. He placed the child into her arms. She started to fiddle with her night gown in preparation to feed her child. She chuckled as she pulled her baby up to her chest. "Funny, I really don't know what I'm doing."

The Doctor smiled, "I think instinct is taking over. Beth will return soon, and I'm sure she can help you. Listen, I'm going to go fix some tea. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Charley said. She was concentrating on the job at hand. "Whatever you can find will be fine."

There was a knock at the door. "See, that's probably Beth now. She'll help you." The Doctor turned and went to the door. It was not Beth standing at the threshold, but an older woman who looked quite worn out.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the Doctor. You must be Mrs. Morgan, the midwife."

"I am, now where is Charley?" She let herself into the house and started down the hall towards Charley's door. The Doctor let her pass. He went to the kitchen and worked on the breakfast preparations. He would leave the midwife to check over Charley, the baby and help her learn to nurse properly. He removed from the icebox the plate of food he had started for dinner the previous night. He reheated it on the stove and started a kettle for the tea. Soon he had breakfast ready. He placed it on the tea tray and carried it to Charley's room. The midwife was fussing over Charley and making sure she was holding the baby properly while she fed him.

"Well," the midwife said, "everything here looks good. Good thing for Charley you were here. She said you're an old family friend."

"That's right."

"Well, I was at the Hills last night. They had twins, a boy and a girl. Poor Mrs. Hill. She had quite the difficult time. Well dear," she turned back to Charley, "you're feeding him just right. Try and get plenty of rest. I'll come back tonight to check on you." She yawned. "Oh, it seems I need a little sleep, too. Bye, bye dear." She let herself out. The Doctor still stood in the room holding the tray of food, somewhat dumbstruck by the whirlwind of conversations and departure of the old woman.

Charley laughed. "As soon as he is done, I'll give him to you and then I'll eat. I'm famished, Doctor."

The Doctor poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it.

"I heard you talking to him earlier, what were you talking about?" Charley indicated at her son.

"I was reading to him. Treasure Island. Great book for adventurous little boys." The Doctor smiled. "So, does your little man have a name?"

Charley sighed contentedly. "Yes, his name is Henry. Henry John Collins. John and I had picked out Henry a long time ago and I wanted to make sure and name him after his father. Also, by giving him the name John, I get to honor you as well, Doctor John Smith." She smiled at him coyly.

The Doctor grinned. "Thank you Charley, that is most kind of you. I'm honored."


	6. A proper goodbye

Several days passed that the Doctor stayed with Charley. She moved slowly the first few days, but by the third day after Henry's birth, she was up and about. "You still need to rest, Charley," the Doctor admonished her.

"I've been in bed for three days now. I need to stretch my legs." Charley poured herself and the Doctor a cup of tea. She brought it into the parlor where the Doctor sat holding Henry. He had been holding the baby as much as Charley would let him over the last few days. Charley sat down, next to the Doctor. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I thought so. And it's OK, Doctor. You'll have to leave sooner or later and I'll be on my own. But, how am I going to do it? John's pay will only last so long and then I'll be the one who must provide for my little family." Charley sipped at her tea. The Doctor sighed. What could she do? "I guess I'll sell the house. I'll see if I can find a job and get a flat or rent a room from someone."

"Don't sell the house. Not just yet. See what you can find here in town," the Doctor said. "I don't know what you will do. But I'm sure of one thing, you will be fine, no matter what. You are smart. You know, you're not the only woman to have lost her husband during this war. Find those war widows and make friends with them. See how they are living. Bring them together, combine your talents and resources. If you do that, you ladies will be an unstoppable force."

Charley smiled. "It's not a bad idea, Doctor." She sat thinking about it and finishing her tea. Henry started to fuss in the Doctor's arms. Charley set her tea cup down and the Doctor passed her son to her. "Hungry again. Doesn't he do anything except eat and sleep?"

"Just wait until he is a teenager. All he'll do is eat and sleep then, too, but it will just involve a lot more food."

Charley laughed. "I'm looking forward to every stage of his life, but I'm not going to rush those stages. I'm going to enjoy every day we have together." Charley adjusted Henry in her arms. Once they were settled, Charley had more to say. "Doctor, I don't expect to ever see you again. You came back this time under very special circumstances, but I want to ask a favor of you."

"Yes Charley?"

"Check in on him sometime in his future, make sure he is alright." She looked to her tiny son.

"I will, Charley. I was so sad when I found the note that you left me, saying you were going back to your own time. But, I see now it was for the best. Henry is amazing."

"Doctor," Charley said, "I'm going to tell you something. I can now, since it is in both of our pasts. After I left you, I realized immediately that I had made a mistake. I tried to get back to you, but there was some trouble with the Cybermen and instead of getting back to you, I ended up on a deserted island in the year 500,002."

"What?" The Doctor was stunned. How could he have let that happen? He was kicking himself. He should have made sure she was back in her own time before moving on.

"Yes. I thought you were dead. And there I was, stuck on an island, so I built a crystal telegraph out of the wreckage of the Cybermen's craft. I sent out an SOS signal for the longest time. I knew someone would pick it up and rescue me, but I wanted it so much to be you. And finally, you did."

"Wait, I don't remember this at all. You said it was in my past, but I don't remember this. I rescued another girl from an island. Her name was,"

"Mila, yes, I know," Charley finished his sentence. "She traveled with your 6th self, right?"

"Yes, but how in the universe do you know Mila?"

"It's a long, complicated story. The short version is, Mila was a virus, really. She had been living in the TARDIS for who knows how long, but the TARDIS always protected your companions from her virus, except me. The TARDIS really didn't like me. Anyway, I became infected and Mila took the form of my body. You thought she was me."

"No," the Doctor's voice cracked.

"I was able to get help from the Viyrans. They cured me, but you were gone, travelling with Mila. I later found you, still traveling with Mila. I had, oh Doctor, don't hate me for this, but I had the Viyrans alter your memory, so you would remember her as Mila, and not me. "

"You did what?" He stood up, turned around and glared at Charley.

"Doctor, I knew your future. When you saved me from the R-101, it was the first time we met. You didn't know me, even though your 6th self had rescued me from the island and travelled with me. I knew that you had to forget that we had ever met. I asked the Viyrans to altered your memory."

"Charley, I can't believe this. No, it's not possible."

"It is the truth Doctor. I stayed with the Viyrans for several years, working with them to destroy other viruses that plagued the universe, but finally, three years ago, I grew tired of that life. I wanted to go home, get married and raise a family. We figured I was around thirty years old, give or take some. They brought me here, to 1942, at about the approximate year I would be at the age of thirty. And I've been here ever since."

The Doctor was hardly ever at a loss for words, but this was an astounding confession. He had known Charley and she made him forget her.

"It killed me to do that to you, to make you forget me. The last time I saw you, you didn't know who I was. It broke my heart. I didn't expect to ever see you again. I thought you were dead, but I knew that you had everything to look forward too. You would see me again, even if I never saw you. And then, you showed up at my door four days ago, with all of our past in the past. Much to the surprise of both of us, I believe." Charley studied the Doctor's face. He was shocked, sad, confused and a bit angry. "I'm sorry Doctor. It had to be that way to keep the web of time in order. You taught me the importance of that. What I did, it was for the best."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry to find out that I knew you and didn't know you. I'm upset with you for thinking you could alter my memories. I'm proud of you for understanding about keeping the web of time in order, even though it meant a tremendous sacrifice on your account. This is a lot to take in. To find out that a whole chunk of my life was a lie and in regards to one of my best friends, you."

"I'm sorry Doctor. I understand you are upset with me. I accept that, but please, don't leave me angry. I've said good bye to you too many times and each time in a sad or horrible way. Don't let it be like that again. I want to see you smile. I want to hear you laugh. I had hoped you would play your violin for me once more. Be angry with me later, please, I deserve it, but for today, don't let it be like that."

The Doctor sighed, smiled and sat down again next to Charley. Henry had fallen asleep in her arms. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head against him and he laid his cheek on her hair. "I'm not mad, Charley. You did what was best for me and I could never be angry with you for that. It is forgotten. Tonight I will put on a concert for you like you have never heard. It will be magnificent!" He kissed her head.

That evening, the Doctor brought Charley and Henry into the TARDIS. She sat in his favorite arm chair, cradling her son in her arms. The Doctor played several piano solos, violin concertos, and some folk tunes on instruments from different planets that she had never seen before. When the concert was over, he escorted Charley back to her home. They were both silent. There was nothing to say and nothing that needed to be said. The Doctor bent down to Henry's head and kissed it. He looked at Charley, she smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks. The Doctor leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "Good bye, Charley, my Edwardian Adventuress." He left her standing on her doorstep.

Charley waved as the TARDIS dematerialized. "Good bye, Doctor," she whispered. When the time machine has disappeared from view, Charley looked down to the sleeping baby. "Come on, little one. We've got a life of adventure to lead."

The TARDIS flew through the Vortex, but the Doctor was standing completely still, leaning against the console. Tears fell down and splashed on the controls. "Sorry, Old Girl," he said. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears from the console. "Charley told me what happened. How you let a virus infect her. I know you didn't like her, but you knew how much I did. Thank you for bringing me to her. Thank you for letting me have a little more time with her and to properly say good bye. You've always known how I felt about her and the regret I've always had about the way she left and never getting to say good bye." He sighed and started to reach for the controls. "I suppose we had better get back to Lucie." But he didn't touch the controls. His hand dropped away. He looked up at the time rotor. "I think I'll get some sleep. I need to be freshened up before getting back to Lucie. You know me, I don't need much sleep, but I'm an old man and not really cut out to be around sleepless infants anymore."

He went to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. Not bothering to change, he pulled the blanket up over him and let the hum of the TARDIS in flight sooth him to sleep. When he woke up, several hours later, he felt better. He showered a cool, refreshing shower and dressed. He returned to the console room, ready to meet Lucie for lunch. "Come on, Old Girl, let's get back to Lucie, the shopping maniac in Texas."

When he opened the door of the TARDIS, he saw he was at the right shopping mall, local time, one in the afternoon. He stepped out of the TARDIS, stuck his hands into his pockets and began to meander his way through the crowds of the mall. How could Lucie enjoy this insanity? He found one technology store and he took a quick walk though, but was appalled by the primitiveness of the gadgets. He found the restaurant he and Lucie had agreed to meet in. He had made it, and with 5 minutes to spare. Lucie would never know he had left her for a weeks' time.

"Hiya Doctor!" Lucie's familiar greeting reached his ears. He turned around and saw her walking towards him.

"Hello Lucy, having fun?"

"Oh Doctor, you would not believe it here. It's incredible. More stores in one place than I could ever imagine. I haven't even seen half of them yet. Oh, and the way people talk around here. They say stuff like 'darlin' and 'howdy.' It's hilarious. I only thought they talked that way in the movies, but nope, it's how they really talk."

They ordered lunch and Lucie went on to talk about her favorite stores she had seen so far. It seemed she was having the time of her life. The Doctor listened politely to her shopping adventures, but a good part of his mind was far away. A quick calculation told him that baby Henry was sixty two now. He had promised Charley he would check on Henry. Perhaps after Lucie was done with her shopping, the Doctor could track down where Henry was living and pay him a visit. Hopefully Charley had done her job and told her son all about the Doctor and her adventures with him. Hopefully Henry would know who he was.

"Doctor? Doctor? Hey space case!" Lucie kicked the Doctor's shins under the table.

"Ow!" he cried. "What did you do that for?"

"I know you travel through time and space, Doctor, but did you really have to do it while I was talking to you?"

"Sorry, Lucie. I was thinking about an old friend. Maybe, when you are done shopping of course, we could go visit him."

Lucie looked at the Doctor suspiciously, "A human friend or an alien friend?"

"Well, unless they are from Gallifrey, they are all aliens to me, including you."

"Oi, mate, you know what I mean. Will we be visiting a friend with six arms and purple skin?"

"And what if we were? Would that bother you?"

Lucie thought about it for a moment. "No. I would just want to know ahead of time to expect seeing someone with six arms and purple skin."

The Doctor looked at Lucie. She was so unlike Charley. Charley had been poised and proper. Her manner of speaking had been calm and thoughtful. Lucie was loud and opinionated. However, he realized, Charley and Lucie were so much alike in so many ways. They were both strong and brave. They were kind, smart, cunning and willing to stand up to danger. They were ready to fight the evil and extend hands of friendship to the good. So different and so alike. They were some of his best friends. "Well Lucie, for your information, my friend, whom I wish to go visit is human."

"Alright, Doctor, keep your hair on."

The waiter brought them the food they had ordered. Lucie dug into her Texas sized salad with gusto. "Hmm," she said with a full mouth, "shopping in a place this huge sure does work up one's appetite."

"I'll take your word for it," the Doctor said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "When do you think you'll be ready to go?"

"Well," Lucie swallowed, "the stores close at eight, so I guess I'll be ready then."

"Would you mind if I walked around with you for a while?" The Doctor asked.

Lucie looked at him. "Really?" The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, sure, if you want. That would be fun. Just don't go crazy and start to play with the toys when we go past the toy store."

"They have a toy store?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Yeah, mate, but you can't go taking apart the toys to see how they work."

The Doctor smiled and feigned a disappointed sigh, "Alright, Lucie. I promise to be good." Lucie smiled. They chatted as they finished their lunch before heading out together into the shopping crowds. The Doctor walked through the stores, happy to be with Lucie, one of his best friends, and happy to have had the opportunity to have spent a week with Charley, another of his best friends. He realized how lucky he was at that moment. Even though he was in one of his least favorite places, a crowded mall, he was extremely happy. Today, life was very good.


End file.
